


Touched

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin discovers Arthur's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

Merlin found out completely by accident. He and Arthur were laying on the sofa, watching a film, and Merlin was atop him, tracing idle patterns across the hairy planes of Arthur's chest. It was one of those peaceful times when their breaths matched and their hearts beat as one. A quiet time.  
  
Therefore, it was surprising when Arthur suddenly inhaled and bucked his hips up.  
  
"What—"  
  
"Merlin!" Arthur snapped irritatedly.  
  
Merlin furrowed his brow. "What?"  
  
"Don't...don't  _do_  that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Arthur leveled Merlin with a steely look. "Don't  _touch_  me there," he said hoarsely.  
  
Merlin laughed. "Arthur, I've had my tongue up your arse before. There's seriously a part on your body you don't want me to touch?" Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin said, "And anyways, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been touching your chest for the past hour."  
  
Arthur sighed dramatically and lifted his hand to point. "Here," he said, gesturing to his nipple.  
  
Merlin cocked an eyebrow, mischief already brewing in his mind. "Why not?"  
  
" _Mer_ lin..." Arthur warned.  
  
"Tell me," Merlin pressed, raising himself up until he was straddling Arthur. He trailed his finger dangerously close as he rolled his hips down. "Are you sensitive there?"  
  
"M-Maybe." Arthur jutted his chin out but the tremor in his voice betrayed his feigned nonchalance.  
  
Merlin brought the pad of his forefinger up to Arthur's right nipple and let it just slightly rest there. He slowly moved it in circles and Arthur's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Maybe a little?" Merlin asked, lips curving up even more. He pressed down harder, circled his fingers in a wider range, and Arthur's gasp quickly became a moan. "Maybe a lot?"  
  
"Ah, fuck," Arthur breathed. "Merlin...Merlin, don't—"  
  
"Why not?" Merlin asked innocently, adding little twists to the ends as he rubbed Arthur's peaked nipples. "You like it, don't you?" Merlin swivelled his hips and rubbed their groins together. "I can feel how much you like it."  
  
Arthur clutched at Merlin's waist, his forehead breaking out in a sweat. He was jerking his own hips up against Merlin's body wildly now. "God, Merlin, please...I—I—"  
  
Arthur's body tensed and locked up as his orgasm shook through him. His head was thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut. His skin vibrated with a throaty "Nnnnnngh!"  
  
Merlin froze, watching in awe. He lay his hands flat on Arthur's chest and felt Arthur's warmth heat the palms of his hands. "Oh my God, Arthur, did you just...?"  
  
Arthur blinked his eyes open and immediately looked away in shame. "Yeah. I know it was—"  
  
"The hottest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
Arthur's eyes snapped back to Merlin's. "What?"  
  
"You should have seen yourself, Arthur. Your eyes...they had this vibrant fire in them...It's like you were...I don't know. Possessed." Merlin shook his head, still astonished. "And your _cock!_  Arthur, your cock was  _so fucking hard_. I don't think I've ever felt it that hard."  
  
Arthur blushed and looked away again. Merlin cupped Arthur's face and pulled him in for a kiss. When he broke away, he looked Arthur fondly in the eye, and said, "We are going to have a lot of fun."


End file.
